


El significado del amor

by LaVenus6



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Rumpelstilskin encuentra el significado del amor. Drabble para el reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 8: Sempiterno.





	El significado del amor

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: un reto para los artistas que no tenemos talento para participar en Inktober (?). Nah, la verdad es que se me hace más fácil escribirlos que dibujar. Iba usa una de las listas oficiales pero esta es una lista oficial del face: Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms. Según entendí es un fic por cada palabra de la lista que puede ser mencionada aunque sea una vez. Usaré cada fandom en el que estoy.
> 
> Regreso a Once Upon a Time con mi rumpe

****

**Día 8: Sempiterno**

Nunca creyó que el amor pudiera ser inmortal. Nunca pensó que podría cruzar mundos, dimensiones y otras vidas.

Creía que no existía forma para ello.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta después de todo lo que ha pasado.

El amor se presentó en forma de un bebé, al que educo como un buen padre hasta que él fue a parar a otro mundo sin magia.

Su corazón se rompió y decepcionó.

Más que cuando su mujer los abandonó por un pirata.

El amor le dio otra oportunidad cuando apareció aquella chica que la mantuvo como su sirvienta, de la cual se enamoró y fue correspondido. Pero su deseo por recuperar a su hijo, y volver a ser una familia hizo que perdiera todo.

Ahora perdió a Belle, la mujer que amaba y seguía sin encontrar a Neal, su hijo.

Pero cuando por fin encontró a ambos, cuando por fin se enfrentaron se dio cuenta de una cosa: el amor seguía ahí con ellos.

A pesar de todo Neal, lo perdonaba. Era todo un hombre que comprendía a su padre y sus motivos.

Neal, realmente lo quería.

Belle, lo seguía amando apoyándolo entre las buenas y las malas. A pesar que siempre fueron más las malas decisiones, ella seguía a su lado con la mano sobre la suya y una tierna sonrisa.

Allí fue cuando Rumpelstiltskin, renacido como Mr. Gold encontró a sus seres queridos y a la vez el significado del amor a través de sus ojos.

Él nombró a ese amor como "sempiterno".

Porque es una palabra difícil de definir cuándo se quiere expresar, debido a que su significado es "nunca tendrá fin". Así como el amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Sí fue díficil de expresar así que pense en mi Rumpe cuando intentaba expresar sus sentimientos a Belle y a Neal.
> 
> Definición: 1.-Que durará siempre, que no tendrá fin. 2.-Que se prolonga muchísimo, que parece no tener principio ni fin.


End file.
